Operation: Rebirth
Operation: Rebirth is the pilot and first episode of the first season of the show, A Day In The Death which was created by the writer of the episode, . Many people complained that the show was 'Not SpongeBob like', 'Not as good as the Basket Sponge episodes that the writer usually does. Plot SpongeBob dies on a hospital bed due to someone killing him over a gun shot wound, he comes back to life. As a literal new breath into life, he joins a agency due to some instances with gunfights. Transcripts is lying on a hospital bed, he has been shot in the chest. But unlike in The Bully, he's nearly dead as dead. He takes a breath as he is lying. Every doctor that is in his room is trying to help him. Doctor 1: Heart is failing. Doctor 2: What about getting out the bullet wound? Doctor 1: Do that first and then we try to get his heart back into order. Doctor 2: Yes, but the heart seems to be failing more and more, he could be dead in the next few minutes. heart monitor lists the heartbeats as going down from 50. Doctor 1: We're losing the patient! Doctor 2: Get the bullet wound out! Doctor 1: Okay. SpongeBob: Come.. on. Doctor 1: Why hasn't the patient been put in a breathing mask or coma? Doctor 2: I didn't know if he could breath or talk after that! heart monitor then lists 10. Doctor 1: Well, put it on or he will die! heart monitor lists 0. He's dead. Doctor 1: You bloody idiot. You killed him. SpongeBob: Read your facts. I'm not that dead. Doctor 2: What the...? title of the series appears, A Day In The Death. with the episode title beneath it, Operation: Rebirth. gets out of the hospital, he checks his chest and pulse. They aren't working. SpongeBob: How am I still alive, but I have a gunshot wound. What about my friends, do they know I'm dead? No, that's because I died alone. dances like Christopher Walken in that Fatboy Slim: Weapon Of Choice video. Two sniper people then watch him. Sniper 1 German accent: Shoot the dancing fool. Sniper 2: Do you think he looks a little gay doing that. Sniper 1: It doesn't matter if he looks gay, shoot the damn fool before I shoot your head off. second sniper tries to shoot SpongeBob but he uses bullet time (yes, from The Matrix and the crappy sequels, even The Matrix Reloaded. Sniper 2: What the fu? Sniper 1: You idiot, I'll do it for you. thing happens again. SpongeBob: Guys, I know you're there. Your crap. Sniper 1: Shit. run away, with SpongeBob running towards them. Sniper 1: SHOOT HIM! Sniper 2: But our guns are 'sniper' guns. Sniper 1: I'll check that thank you. SpongeBob: Oh hello. And goodbye! first sniper gets punched. Sniper 1: Oh... is that all you got? then gets kicked in the head, because he needs to be. Sniper 2: Why would you kill him? SpongeBob: He's more annoying than you. Sniper 2: I bet you say that to all the Germans you meet, I'm going to have to tell his family. SpongeBob: Wait, he had a family? Sniper 2: No, I was saying a cliche. SpongeBob chuckles: Ha. ha. That was a bit funny. Sniper 2: Are you going to kill me? SpongeBob: No. Sniper 2: But... I might try to kill and destroy other people. Why don't you stop me? SpongeBob: Because you were just following orders. And if you don't have a leader, you might fall. Sniper 2: I think you may be right. SpongeBob: Goodbye, then. walks back to his house, which has not been locked up even though it would not be because SpongeBob did not die in his house. He died somewhere else. SpongeBob: Thank god I did not die at my house, otherwise it would have been a hell of a time trying to sort out the crime scene with me being dead. What else can happen with me being dead? I can't heal at all. unlocks the door and gets on the couch. SpongeBob: Since there's nothing to do, maybe I'll watch some repeats of NBA Basketball, because Jamie seems so good. Maybe he could come down here. No *spits* Seems way too focused. tries to focus on the TV, but then his eyes seems strained to do it as he falls asleep. He then wakes up, in a interrogation room like in The Dark Knight with Christian Bale and Heath Ledger (Rest In Peace). A male, in his 30's starts to interragate SpongeBob. Male Fish: Who the hell are you? SpongeBob: Sponge... Bob Square... Pants. Male Fish: Does this check out? Male Fish 2: Acording to him, yep - he's not saying horseshit. Male Fish: So, Mister SquarePants, we now know that you aren't talking shit. SpongeBob: That seems to be easy. Male Fish: Well, that is because... I have no idea. SpongeBob: You have no idea? Male Fish 2: What do you expect? Fish Jesus. SpongeBob: It's pretty f**king funny when you are...? Male Fish 2: The Sea Eye Agency. Male Fish: SIA. SpongeBob: CIA. Male Fish: What? Oh damn it, the damn refrences to the pronucation. SpongeBob: Yawn. puts on 3-D glasses. The remaining sniper comes through the wall. Male Fish: Suspect is through the hold. Shoot him down. 2 male fishes shoot him down, bullets through his body and blood spraying everywhere; even on SpongeBob himself. SpongeBob: 3-D kind of still sucks, Avatar was crap; not even being made by Jamie Cameron makes it better. Male Fish (whispers): Don't tell him. Male Fish 2: Anyway, your up in the world yet? Oh, by the way. My name is William. Male Fish: Mine's John. SpongeBob: But I'm up. Up there! Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost